


I'll Be There

by Pixie_Queen24 (FallenAngel69)



Series: Full Circle [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/Pixie_Queen24
Summary: Sequel to Someday - Archie's life is about to change in a big way.





	I'll Be There

It was a warm spring day in Los Angeles when Archie and his partner, Tyler were out and about, shopping for décor for their new place. They’d finally decided to move in together after being together for a year.

            “Hey, Baby,” Tyler turned to Archie as they walked down the street. “You wanna go out for dinner tonight?”

            Archie smiled brightly and slipped his hand into Tyler’s. I would love to. It sounds nice. What did you have in mind?”

            “You’ll see,” Tyler replied with a smile of his own.

            Archie felt a shiver run up his spine, wondering what kind of surprise Tyler had in mind. He was very well aware that it was their one-year anniversary, but he didn’t want to mention it for fear of making Tyler feel as if he expected something from him. “Oh, I surprise. I love surprises.”

            Tyler squeezed his hand. “I know.”

*****

            Just as Archie had imagined, Tyler did remember their anniversary and he did have something special planned. It just wasn’t what Archie was expecting. Not in the least. Tyler had rented the VIP room at one of their favorite restaurants and had a full course meal pre-ordered to include all of his favorite foods.

            They spent a couple of hours just talking and eating, enjoying each other’s company. After they were finished with their meals, the maitre d brought them a bottle of their finest wine and Tyler gave Archie a loving look as he filled their glasses. “Happy Anniversary, David.”

            Archie smiled and thanked him. “Happy Anniversary to you, too, Ty. I can’t believe it’s been  a year already.”

            “I know. Seems like yesterday when we ran into each other back in Utah. I never would have pictured this day back then.”

            “I’m glad we decided to catch up.”

            “Me too.”

            David watched suspiciously as Tyler slipped out of his chair, reaching into his pocket. “I got you something.”

            “Oh, Ty. You didn’t have to.” David had also bought Tyler a gift, but it was in their apartment. He’d planned on giving it to him after dinner.

            “Of course I did,” Tyler disagreed as he dropped down to one knee by Archie’s chair. “David, I love you.”

            Archie swallowed the sudden lump that had formed in his throat. “I…I love you, too.”

            Tyler smiled and let out a nervous sigh. “I’ve been thinking about this night for weeks. I wanted to buy you the perfect gift.” He returned the happy look that Archie was giving him.

            “Tyler, why are you on the floor?”

            “Because it’s the proper way to propose.”

            Archie’s eyes grew wide as he realized what Tyler was doing. “P-propose?”

            Tyler lifted up his hand that contained a small black box. He nervously opened it with his other hand and looked up at Archie with pleading eyes. “I know it’s a long shot and highly unconventional, but I want to spend the rest of my life loving you.” He paused to gage Archie’s reaction. The other man sat motionless, save for his eyes darting back and forth between the shiny, silver band and his lover. “Please, David. Will you marry me?”

            Archie felt the dull stinging of tears pooling in his eyes. “I…Ty…” The last thing he had expected was a marriage proposal. They’d never even talked about such a thing. Moving in together had been a big enough step. At least that’s what he’d thought. When his eyes met Tyler’s again, he suddenly knew that it wasn’t that hard of a decision and he’d be a fool to resist. “Oh, Gosh. You really want to marry me?” He inhaled deeply as Tyler nodded his head and confirmed his answer. “Then...I…I… Yes! Tyler. I would be happy to marry you.”

            Tyler breathed a sigh of relief and slipped the silver band on to Archie’s finger. He put it on his middle finger instead of the ring finger, garnering a confused look from Archie. He smiled. “Until we’re married.”

            “Oh…” Archie reached over and put a gentle hand against Tyler’s cheek, sliding it around to the back of his neck. He tugged a little, pulling the other man closer. “I don’t know what I would ever do with out you.”

            Tyler grinned, “Thankfully, you don’t have to find out.”

            Archie closed the distance between them, kissing his lover’s lips softly, tangling his fingers through the slightly long dark locks.

*****

            The couple arrived at their home an hour later. The giggled giddily as they walked up the concrete walk that lead to their front door, talking about the events of that night. However, they halted abruptly at the sound of a woman’s voice. Both Archie and Tyler turned to see a woman about their age standing behind them.

            “Can I help you?” Archie asked, wondering how she’d managed to get through the gate and past the security guard at the entrance.

            “You’re an abomination,” she said hatefully.

            “Excuse me?” Tyler asked, shocked by the audacity of a complete stranger who just happened to be trespassing. 

            “You don’t deserve to live. You shall burn in hell for your sins.”

            Archie realized that she was directing her words at him. He felt the icy fingers of panic start to rise within him. He squeezed tightly to Tyler’s hands. “Who are you?” He asked.

            “You can just look at me as one of God’s avengers. I’m here to make sure that the perverts like you cease to exist.”

            Archie’s eyes grew larger with every second that it took her to draw the gun that had been so conveniently hidden behind her back. The last thing he remembered before his head his the hard pavement beneath him, was Tyler’s screams as he placed himself between the girl and him, knocking him to the ground in the process.

*****

            David Cook sat at the soundboard, messing with the various knobs and slides as he tried out different mixes for a new song that he’d been working on. He sighed and flipped the power switch off before getting up to go back upstairs. He made his way through the empty, silent house to the kitchen. He quickly found himself a drink and a box of crackers. He hauled them into the living room. He didn’t have anything better to do than sit in front of the TV for the rest of the night.

            Kim had left. Their divorce was still in process. Divorce was a nasty battle, and he would be so relieved when it was over. It wasn’t because either of them wanted to make the other’s lives a living hell. No. It was the lawyers and their own opinions. Kim had finally realized that she couldn’t get over the fact that David had cheated or the fact that he was very much in love with someone who wasn’t her. She tried. They tried. It just wasn’t meant to be. David had offered to be the one who left, but she’d refused. She didn’t want the house. There were too many memories of what she thought they’d once shared.

            David was slowly growing comfortable with being alone. He didn’t have the desire to go find someone new. He had no desire to have a relationship of any kind outside of those that he’d established years before. Now the only important things in his life were his family, friends, and of course the music. He thought about David Archuleta on a daily basis. He knew he was still in a relationship with Tyler and he wanted to be happy for him. After all, what right did he have to be jealous. It was all his fault. Every ounce of pain or remorse that he felt was well deserved in his opinion.

            He turned the TV on, hoping to catch one of his favorite shows before he most likely fell asleep on the couch where he’d been sleeping for the past month. He couldn’t bring himself to sleep in the bed he’d shared with Kim. Perhaps she wasn’t the one he longed for every day of his current life, but she hadn’t been just an acquaintance or a one night stand. He’d loved her, so sleeping in their bed without her wasn’t an option yet. The guest rooms were there, of course, but he just found it as easier to crash on the couch.

            The show he wanted to watch came on at midnight. He figured it wouldn’t hurt to watch the last fifteen minutes of the eleven o’clock news. It never hurt to know what was going on in the world. Of course nothing could have prepared him for the breaking news that were about to happen.

*****

            Archie sat in a chair next to Tyler’s bed. His face was a mask of pain. His eyes were red and swollen from all the tears he’d cried. When he’d woken up, he’d been shocked to find himself alone in a hospital room. The nurse informed him of what had happened. He’d suffered a mild concussion and a bullet had grazed his arm. Other than that, he was unharmed. Unfortunately, she couldn’t say that about his fiancé.

            Tyler had obtained multiple gunshot wounds including one that had imbedded in his skull. He’d already went through eight surgeries and it was currently just a matter of wait and see.

            Now, as he sat there, he ignored the hunger pains in his stomach telling him that he needed to eat something. He couldn’t bring himself to leave Tyler alone, and he knew he’d never be able to keep anything down even if he tried. Archie prayed for a miracle everyday as he sat by Tyler’s side. He refused to believe that only the machines was keeping Tyler there. He wouldn’t give up on him that fast. He couldn’t.

            He looked down at his hand as it held so tightly to Tyler’s motionless one. A wave of fresh tears sprang into his eyes. The thought of never being able to touch him again, feel his touch, or hear his voice whispering sentiments of love against his ear as he held him, terrified Archie. He wasn’t at all prepared for this kind of tragedy. Then again, was anyone ever really prepared to lose someone that they loved?

            He vaguely heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was one of the nurses, he didn’t bother to move. He just looked up to acknowledge their presence. His eyes grew wide seeing that it hadn’t been a nurse at all. He stared at the older man for a moment, feeling a mixture of emotions, before he tore his eyes away to look at his partner again.

            David stood by the door, taking in the pitiful sight before him. Never before had he seen his beloved Archie look so broken. His heart ached for him. He looked at the bed where the man who’d picked up the pieces of Archie’s heart, lay. He felt sympathy and there was a tinge of jealousy that he pushed away as he watched Archie stare at him with such longing. Bravely, he walked into the room. He stood next to the bed, looking at Archie with sorrowful eyes.

            Archie finally raised his head to look at him. “What are you doing here, Cook?”

            “I…I heard what happened, and I wanted to know if you were ok.”

            Archie snorted at the idea. “My fiancé’ is depending on a machine to keep him alive and you want to know if I’m ok?”

            David didn’t miss the cynicism in Archie’s voice, nor did he miss the word fiancé. He hadn’t known that they were engaged. He sighed, deciding to save that for later. He had known that his visit might not be welcomed, but still, the venom in Archie’s tone had hurt. “I…”

            “What do you care, anyway?” He asked, staring up at him with anger and fear showing in his eyes. “Save the act for someone who believes it, Cook. I don’t need you here. So please leave.”

            David took the rejection with difficulty, but refused to back down. “You need someone.”

            “What I need is a miracle to help him. What I need is for you to leave me alone.” Tears were pouring over his already reddened cheeks as he moved his attention back to Tyler.

            “I’m not leaving you alone,” David insisted. “You have no one, Archie. Where’s your family?” The look in Archie’s dark eyes was enough. “They haven’t even called, have they?”

            Slowly, Archie shook his head. “They didn’t approve.”

            David hated Archie’s family for that. They’d basically cut all ties with their oldest son on the day he told them he was gay. It had been years, and David had hoped that things might have changed since then. “And his family?”

            Archie reached up and brushed the back of his fingers lovingly across Tyler’s forehead before conceding to David’s question. “Same. Ty’s family are friends with mine. They share the same thoughts and beliefs. He was dead to them from the moment he told them about us.”

            “I’m sorry, Arch. About everything.”

            Archie never acknowledged that he’d heard anything. He just kept his eyes on Tyler, gently rubbing his hand with his own. 

            Hours later, David was still in Tyler’s room with Archie, although Archie had taken to pretending that he wasn’t there at all. He sat on the windowsill, looking out over the city. It hurt him to see Archie in such misery. It hurt him to know that had he made wiser decisions in the past, this situation could have been avoided all together.

            He glanced over at the boy who was still sitting in the chair by Tyler’s bed, staring at the man laying on the bed as if he could will him to wake up. It was a painful sight to endure. David was determined not to leave Archie’s side, even if he didn’t want him there.

            He was slightly startled when Archie spoke. “He asked me on that same night, you know?”

            David slid himself from the windowsill and walked over to the bed where Archie was still sitting. He pulled up another chair and sat down beside of him. “What?”

            Archie didn’t bother looking away from Tyler. “On the night that this happened. We went to dinner to celebrate our one year anniversary. He asked me to marry him. We were just getting home from our date when.…when this happened.”

            David was silent. He didn’t know how to respond to that. A congratulatory remark would be inane and inappropriate at the moment.  He simply waited for Archie to continue.

            “I…I said yes.” He finally looked up to see David’s reaction. “Is…is it ok if I talk about this?”

            David nodded slowly. “Talk about anything you want, Arch. I’m here to listen.”

            Archie smiled appreciatively. He hadn’t really talked to anyone since that night other than doctors and nurses and the occasional reporter. He hadn’t had the chance to tell anyone what really happened that night.

            David noticed how the smile that Archie had given him didn’t come close to reaching his eyes. He wondered if he’d get the chance to see that sparkle in Archie’s eyes ever again. “I’m here as your friend, Archie. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

            “Thank you for coming, Cook. I really appreciate it. I’m sorry that I was so hateful before.”

            David was shaking his head in disapproval. “You don’t have to apologize to me. I would have been an idiot to think I could walk in here and have everything be ok between the two of us. There’s a lot to work past, and I know that.”

            “Yeah.” Archie agreed. He was silent for a little while before he began to talk again. He spilled everything to David, finally feeling like he could talk to someone who would understand him. After his family abandoned him, it didn’t take long for his friends to do the same. Of course, he had the ‘Hollywood’ friends, but they weren’t real friends. He would never divulge such details to any of them.

            David listened intently to the story of how Tyler and Archie had came to be a couple, to how they became engaged. He wanted to cry, realizing that the love Archie had for Tyler was probably more than his love for him had ever been. He then felt guilty for feeling that way because Tyler was laying in a hospital bed, fighting for his life. He longed to hug Archie and tell him that everything was going to be ok, but he couldn’t bring himself to move.

            Archie then went on to tell him about the girl who had been awaiting with the gun. She’d been an upset fan. Diagnosed as psychotic and obsessive. 

            “So they did find her?” David asked, feeling relieved.

            “They made an arrest early this morning.” Archie sighed. “Am I a horrible person because I want terrible things to happen to her?”

            “I can’t say I wouldn’t feel the same way,” David sympathized, knowing that Archie would never wish bad things upon anyone.     

            “They need me to identify her.”

            “Like in a line up?”

            “No. Well, that’s what they wanted at first, but I won’t leave Ty.”

            “So what are you going to do?”

            “They’re going to bring mug shots to me and I’m to pick her out of several.”

            David nodded, understanding. “Are you nervous?”

            Archie nodded and looked at Tyler, squeezing his hand gently before wiping a tear away from his cheek with the back of his hands. “What if I don’t get it right.”

            “Hey,” David said softly, reaching out to place a hand on the other man’s knee. “You will.”

            Archie sniffled. “It’s kind of a blur, ya know? I can still here her voice inside my head. I can see the hatred in her eyes every time I close mine, but I just can’t seem to remember her face.”

            “You will. Once you see her again, you’ll know.”

            “I hope so,” Archie sniffled. “I owe him that much.”

            David was about to respond when the doctor walked into the room. “Mr. Archuleta, may I speak with you in private?”

            “I’ll leave,” David said. “But I’ll be nearby. Do you want anything? Food? Coffee?” Archie shook his head, so David stood up, patting him on the back as he walked away. He gave the Doctor a friendly smile as he left the room.

            Once he was out in the hallway, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. The tears that he hadn’t allowed to come before now welled up in his eyes.  The feeling that he was having were so overwhelming and so unexpected that he was sure he was about to have a panic attack or hyperventilate.

            After a moment, he calmed down and began walking down the hallway. He opened the door slowly, making sure that he wasn’t interrupting anyone else that may have needed to use the tiny chapel. It had certainly been a while since he’d been so inclined to pray, so he was a bit nervous as he approached the empty alter.

            Kneeling down, he rested his hands on the railing and glanced up at the cross above him. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before he bowed his head and began to pray, asking God to spare Tyler’s life and to put an end to Archie’s anguish.

*****

            When David returned to the room, he found Archie sitting by the bed, with his face buried against the blankets that covered Tyler. He swallowed thickly and cautiously approached. He laid a comforting hand on David’s back, wondering what the doctor had said to him. It couldn’t have been good considering the way Archie’s body shook with sobs. “Arch?” he whispered.  Archie didn’t move. He was too heartbroken. Too confused. David didn’t push him. He just patiently waited for him to calm down.

            After several long minutes, he did calm. He sat up, wiping at his eyes with him hands. David handed him a handful of tissues, which he accepted graciously. “Th-thanks,” he sniffled. He used the tissues to rid his face of tears and to blow his nose. When he finally looked back at David, he was met with a questioning, but concerned stare. He sniffled a little more before he could even begin to speak. “They’re t-trying to reach Ty’s f-family,” he said quietly and with difficulty. “The d-doctors don’t think they can d-do anym-more.” He sucked in a ragged breath.

            David felt the need to pull him into his arms and hug him tightly, but he wasn’t sure how that would be received. So, he stayed put. “I’m so sorry, Arch,” he whispered.

            “M-maybe by the time they get his parents, he’ll wake up?” Archie stated, but it was more of a question. A question that David wished he could answer truthfully.

            “Maybe so.” He didn’t want to give Archie false hope, but he wasn’t about to tell him that it wasn’t possible. He believed in miracles and he hoped that his earlier prayers would be answered.

*****

            A few days went by. David never left Archie’s side except for going home to shower and to get fresh clothing and food. He’d always thought about Archie too, bringing him clothes, food, and anything else that he thought might cheer the younger man up. He even gone so far as to make him take a shower in the bathroom in Tyler’s room one day while he promised to sit watch over Tyler. He was even right by his side as he faced the police and gave them yet another statement after picking out the suspect in the line up of photographs.

            On the fourth day, David was dozing on the small sofa by a window when he was startled awake by the door swinging open to crash into the cart that an aide had carelessly left too close.

            The doctor was quick to apologize for the loud racket while he gathered up the few things that had fallen from the cart. Archie sat up a little straighter in his chair where he had been curled up ad the doctor came further into the room. “Mr. Archuleta?”

            David knew by the tone of the doctor’s voice that he wanted to speak to him alone once again. He decided to take that time to run down the hall and get them something to drink. It was still early so he decided that coffee would probably be a good option.  “Hey, Archie, I’m going to go get a drink. I’ll just be down the hall, ok?”

            Archie nodded, giving David a worried, sad look. If it hadn’t been for the doctor clearly not wanting him there, he would have stayed. He walked out into the deserted hallway and sighed. He had a feeling why the doctor was there considering that they hadn’t seen him in three days. He hoped he was wrong.

            He was on his way back to the room carrying a small tray with two cups of coffee and a pile of creamer and sugar--for Archie, when he met the doctor walking out of the room. He had a solemn look on his face. David felt his stomach begin knotting up with dread.

            He entered the room cautiously. Archie was standing by the window with his back to the door. David could tell by the way his shoulders were trembling that he was crying. He set the tray down on the side of the sink before walking silently over to Archie, putting his arms around him. “Arch?” He whispered.

            Archie tensed for a moment before turning around without looking up and burring his face against David’s chest. Once again, David felt the surprise of tears in his own eyes as he let the younger man cry.

            After what seemed like hours, David heard Archie mumbling. He pushed him away slightly so that he could look at him. When he saw the tear stained face, his heart broke all over for him. He reached up and cupped his face in both hands, using his thumbs to wipe away what remained of the tears. At that moment the only thing that David wanted to tell him was how much he loved him and how much it was hurting him to see him hurting, but he knew that it probably wasn’t the best time. Perhaps there never would be a time. He brushed away those thoughts, returning to the matter at hand. “Talk to me,” he said with a gentle tone.

            Archie tried. He really did, but everything came out in a jumbled mess, and the only words that David caught clearly were family, care, and plug. That was right before Archie crumbled against him in agony.

            It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what Archie was trying to tell him. David knew that the hospital had finally got in touch with Tyler’s family. He also knew that as Archie had feared, they didn’t care to come see their son, and they had made the decision to take him off of the life support over the phone. That made David wonder what kind of people they were. To him they were just as bad as the girl who had pulled the trigger.

            He stroked Archie’s hair, trying to sooth him. If only he had that magic touch. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of his head, wondering how he was going to help Archie deal with this. Contrary to what anyone might think, he was not there for selfish reasons. He was there to support someone that he loved deeply. Now, it didn’t matter to him if he and Archie would ever be more than just what they were now. Friends. After all, he couldn’t ask something like that of Archie after this. He’d have to be out of his mind. He furrowed his brow and mentally scolded himself for even thinking such thoughts while Archie was going through this terrible ordeal.

            Archie fisted the fabric of David’s shirt in his hands, seeking solace in the arms of someone he never thought he’d need again. Someone who was not Tyler and never would be. He choked back another sob as he remembered his conversation with the doctor. 

***Flashback***

_“Mr. Archuleta, we’ve be able to get in touch with Tyler’s parents.”_

_“Are they coming?” He asked as he stood up._

_“No. I’m afraid not.”_

_He felt sad that Tyler’s parents were so cold. He’d been hoping against all hope that this would somehow open their eyes and see that they still had a son. That he was still a human being._

_“I explained the entire medical diagnoses to them and they’ve made a decision.”_

_Archie‘s eyes grew wide as he realized what the doctor was there to tell him. “No! No, they can’t! They can’t!” Archie cried out. “Please, don’t let them. He’s strong. He’ll pull out of this.” By that point, the tears were already streaming down his cheeks and he felt his throat closing up._

_The doctor gave him a sympathetic look and shook his head slowly. “We’ve already explained this to you. He has no activity at all in his brain. If we leave him on the life support, he will remain in this vegetative state. There is nothing more we can do. Please understand.”_

***End of Flashback***           

            He sobbed loudly and pushed against David to make him let go. Anger was building up inside of him and he had to let it out somehow. “Why?!” He shouted. “Why do they get to make the decision!?”

            That’s what was really killing Archie. Knowing that he had no control over it at all. Legally, he was not attached to Tyler in any way, so his parents were left to decide. Archie had known what they’d do. He had prayed for the hospital never to get in touch with them until Tyler woke up. Even when the doctors told him that it didn’t seem likely.

            “They don’t even care about him. All they care about it the damn church and what they believe is right!”

            David was taken aback by Archie’s sudden outburst, but he let him go. If that what he needed, then so be it. He did slip over to the door and close it so that it wouldn’t cause a big scene or get them thrown out.

            “Well what ever happened to ‘love thy brother?’ I don’t recall God specifying ‘love thy straight brother!’ I hate them! All of them!” He suddenly stopped flailing around when he came face to face with David. His eyes flashed with unadulterated anger as he narrowed them. “Any you….” he growled. “I hate you.”

            David flinched at his words, but bit his lip and forced himself to swallow the bitter taste of bile that arose in his throat. He deserved what was coming. Even though he hadn’t expected it. He knew Archie probably held a grudge way down deep inside of his soul. He was just too much of a nice person to ever let it show. Until now.

            Archie balled his hands into fists at his side as he let the anger flow out of him like lava flows from a volcano. “If it hadn’t been for you,” he accused. “I might not have had to seek comfort from an old friend. He would not have admitted that he had feelings for me. I wouldn’t have fallen so hard for him, and his parents would still not know he was gay!”

            David felt tears prickling at his eyes as he listened to Archie tell him exactly what he was thinking of him at that moment.

            “He wouldn’t have been with me that night, and he wouldn’t be laying there with machines breathing for him.” Archie gasped as he said the last words and ran his hand through his already messy hair, tugging fretfully at the back as he turned around, sobbing harder than he had before.

            David took a deep breath, trying to gather up his courage that had just been knocked right of him. He remained still as Archie sunk to the floor, rocking worriedly.

            “Why?” Archie cried softly, his voice now void of any malice. “Why couldn’t they just love him?”

            Cautiously and with very little nerve, David moved to where he was sitting and knelt down, taking him into his arms without resistance. “Shhh,” he whispered.

            “Why couldn’t they love him like I do?” He asked, resting his head against David’s should, his warm breath and wet tears tickling his neck. “I love him so much.”

 ***** 

            Archie sat inertly on the edge of Tyler’s bed later that night. The doctor scheduled the discontinuation of life support for the very next day at 10 am. He just couldn’t believe that they were really going to go through it.

            David sat on the chair that Archie usually occupied and kept a watchful eye on him. His head hurt. His eyes were sore. He couldn’t rest because he knew Archie wouldn’t. He even had dark lines under his eyes that matched the ones on Archie’s face. He’d been wary of what he had said and done for the rest of the day because no matter what he did, he couldn’t forget the things that Archie had said to him. It had cut deep, and even though he was sure Archie had no idea what he had implied, it was a hard pill to swallow. To Archie, though, he went on being the supportive friend as he had promised, pretending that nothing had happened.   “Arch?” he asked softly. Archie raised his head slowly to look at the older man. “Do you want me to be here tomorrow?”

            Archie suppressed a sniffle and looked back at Tyler. “I want to be alone with him,” he replied before looking back up at David. “But I want to know that you’re nearby. I don’t want to be alone when it’s over.”

            David nodded. He hadn’t expected any less. “Ok.” They then sat in silence for a long time before David realized that Archie hadn’t ate anything all day. He’d had a bagel earlier, but Archie had refused breakfast saying that he’d get something later. Of course, that didn’t happen because of the visit with the doctor. “I’m going to get a cup of coffee. You want some?”

            Archie seemed to think about it for a moment before he nodded. “Yeah, I think I’m going to need some.”

            Getting up from the chair, he paused. “Will you at least try to eat a donut if I bring one back?”

            “I’m not hu-”

            “Arch,” David interrupted gently. “You haven’t eaten a single thing all day. Please?”

            Archie sighed heavily. He really didn’t know if he could eat anything with the way his stomach was churning. “I’ll try.”

            David smiled warmly. “That’s all I ask.” He patted him on the shoulder before leaving the room.

            Archie watched him leave before turning back to Tyler. “How can I live without you, Ty?” he asked softly now that no one was in the room. “I’m so sorry that I can’t make them wait.” He knew that the likeliness of Tyler hearing him was slim, but he needed to say it. He toyed with the silver ring on his finger, imagining what their wedding day would have been like. A single tear slipped down over his cheek and he sniffled. It wasn’t fair.

            David returned a few moments later with a tray of coffee and donuts. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of Archie’s voice as he entered the room. He was singing. David watched for a moment before he backed out of the room. He waited for Archie to stop singing before he knocked on the door facing.

            Archie jumped, slightly startled by the knock. “Cook! It’s just you,” he said rather relieved. “Why did you knock?”

            Cook shrugged. “I just didn’t want to interrupt.”

            Archie’s shoulders slumped a little more. “How long were you there?”

            “Not long.”

            “You probably think I’ve gone mad.”

            “No. Of course not.” He set it on the small bedside table and offered a cup to Archie. “I brought creamer and sugar.”

            Archie shook his head. “Nah, I think I need it black this time.”

            David raised an eyebrow but didn’t question him. “They had plain donuts, glazed donuts, powdered donuts, chocolate donuts, and some kind of donut with nuts on it. Which would you like?”

            “Um… which one don’t you want?”

            “It doesn’t matter, I got two of each.” David could have almost sworn he saw a smile tugging at Archie’s lips.

            “Oh. Um, glazed?”

            David carefully handed him a glazed donut and a couple of napkins. “You ok?”

            Archie took the donut and nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.”

            “No problem.” David picked up his own coffee and a donut and walked over to the window. He looked out over the lights of the city as he munched on his donut. He was surprised when Archie joined him.

            “David?”

            That surprised him even more. He couldn’t remember the last time Archie had called him by his first name. “Yeah?”

            “About this morning,” he began. “What I said…I shouldn’t have said that to you. I didn’t mean to take my anger out on you.”

            David shrugged it off. “Don’t worry about it. You have every right to hate me.”

            Archie looked down, sitting his cup of coffee on the windowsill. “But, I don’t hate you, Cook. Honestly. I never have. I know that we have a history and that it didn’t end well, but despite that, I still care about you. I want us to stay friends.”

            David looked at him wondering what had changed his tune. “Really?”

            “Yeah. You’ve been super nice to me during this time and I really appreciate you. You didn’t have to be here.” They were both quiet for a moment before he continued. “What I said this morning was not right because of what I implied.”

            “Archie, you don’t have to explain,” David interrupted.

            “Yes. Yes, I do. I said that if it weren’t for you, Ty wouldn’t have been with me that night.” He hesitated for a split second. “But if he hadn’t, then you might have been. I didn’t mean to imply that I would have rather it been you.”

            David sucked in a breath. That had been the exact thoughts that had crossed his mind earlier that morning. He’d spent the entire day trying to deflect the aching in his heart caused by the implication.

            “I wouldn’t want it to be you either. I just meant that maybe--”

            “Archie,” David pleaded. “Please don’t. I don’t need an explanation. It’s fine. Ok?”

            “But…”

            “Archie.”

            Archie looked back out the window and sighed. “I just needed you to know.” He took a bite of his donut and chewed thoughtfully. “Cook?”

            “Hmm?”

            “Thank you for coming. I don’t think I could do this alone.”

            David gave him a sympathetic smile. “It’s no problem. Really. I’m just glad you don’t think I’m taking advantage of the situation.”

            Archie looked back at him with wide eyes. He hadn’t even thought of that. Never once. His next words were out before he could stop them. “Are you?”

            David looked genuinely offended. “Of course not,” he scoffed.

            Archie’s eyes lowered. “Sorry.”

            “I may be one callous son of a bitch sometimes, but I wouldn’t use a tragedy like this for my own personal gain.”

            Archie felt horrible. “I know.”

            “Do you?”

            Archie nodded. “I do.” He picked up his cup of coffee and started to turn away, but he stopped. “Cook?” The older man looked at him. It was obvious that he felt hurt. He could see it in his eyes. “Why don’t you go home and get some sleep.”

            David shook his head. “I’m fine.”

            “You look horrible. You’ve been taking care of me and neglecting yourself. Please go get some rest. For me?”

            He almost argued, but he knew that Archie was right. He needed him to be strong for him the next day because it was going to be a long difficult day. “What about you?”

            “I’ll be fine. Please just go.”

            David felt useless at the moment anyway, so he gave in and agreed to go home for the night. He grabbed his keys and walked towards the door. “Promise me that you’ll call if you need me?”

            “I promise. I’ll call.”

            “Alright then. I’ll see you in the morning.”

            Archie took a deep breath and watched him leave the hospital room, leaving him alone with Tyler.

*****

            Despite how much he tried, David couldn’t sleep. He dozed off every now and then only to be awakened by some small noise or an inkling of a dream. He finally just gave up and crawled out of bed at six o’clock. He took a quick shower and grabbed a bowl of cereal before he left to go back to the hospital. What he didn’t expect to find paparazzi standing by the gates. Very rarely did he have to deal with them. He ignored their questions about Archie and his partner as he walked by the gate to get into his car. He knew the best way to avoid them was to go out the back way, so he turned his car around and drove down the small graveled drive that circled his property. He hoped that they weren’t camped out back there too.

            Much to his delight, there were no people hanging out at that gate. After exiting his property, he stopped at the end of the road and called security, slightly miffed that no one had made them leave. Once he’d talked to the head of security, he hung up the phone and headed on to the hospital. He wondered what it was going to be like trying to leave the hospital that day. This was the first sign of the photogs that he’d seen since the beginning. He knew it must have been leaked to the press now. 

            He had a little problem getting into the hospital because of all the news vans and reporters. He cursed the media, wondering how people could be so discourteous. He rolled his eyes at the thought. Of course this was LA and that’s how it worked. For not the first time in six years he contemplated moving.

             Once he was inside the hospital, he made a mad dash towards the elevators as the hospital security intercepted the few news casters who had saw him entering the side doors. He leaned back against the back wall of the elevator. He was really dreading this day.

            He walked down the hall feeling rather sluggish. He knocked softly on the door, but got no response, so he carefully opened it, without making noise. He gasped at the sight before him. Archie was curled up on the bed beside of Tyler, his head was resting on his chest while his arm circled his waist. David was paralyzed, standing in the doorway. He could hear the soft snoring sound coming from Archie. He realized that was probably the closest thing to a peaceful sleep that Archie had gotten in the past week. He stepped back out of the room and closed the door softly. He walked down the hall to the lounge where he could get more coffee and find something to do for a while.

            The next time he went into the room, Archie was sitting by the window, his face wet with tears. David didn’t say anything as he went to the small sofa and sat down beside of him. He slung an arm around him and pulled him against him as he offered a cup of hot chocolate to him with the other hand.

            “Thanks.” He said, looking up at him. He let his head fall against David’s shoulder. “Only an hour.”

            David sighed and ran his fingers through Archie’s hair. “Yeah. You sure you can do it alone?”

            Archie didn’t answer immediately, but when he did, it came out in a trembling whisper. “No, but I need to.”

*****

            David stood in the doorway watching as David said his final goodbyes to Tyler. He watched as he kissed the other man’s head before pulling away to just stare at him for a moment. Then he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his pale lips.

            Archie choked back a sob as he pulled back a second time. He caressed Tyler’s cheeks lovingly before leaning down to whisper in his ear. “I love you. I’ll never forget you.”

            Feeling helpless, David stepped to the side as the doctor and two nurses walked into the room. He found himself praying, once again, for a miracle. That somehow Tyler would somehow breath on his own once the machine was turned off. He found that it hurt a lot less seeing Archie with someone else than it did watching him grieve for someone who had obviously been his whole world.

            Much to his dismay, the monitors flat-lined seconds after the machine was turned off. He leaned his head against the cool metal of the doorframe and closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to watch Archie’s reaction. He could block out the vision, but he still heard it. Above the continuous piercing, sound of the monitors, he heard the most heartbreaking sound that he never wanted to hear again. The wail that he knew came from Archie as he realized it was over.

            When he opened his eyes again, Archie was standing by his bed, hands clenched at his fist, alone in the now silent room. He was surprised when Archie spoke.

            “Cook!”

            David walked quickly into the room. “I’m right here Arch.” He was almost to him when Archie spun around and slammed his whole body against his, hugging him tighter than he ever had before. David’s arms wound effortlessly around him. “Shhh. It’s ok,” he whispered. “You’re not alone.”

            A few moments, that seemed like hours, later, Archie pulled away, wiping furiously at his eyes. “Get me out of here. Please?” David nodded and Archie led the way out of the room, refusing to look back.

            The two men exited the hospital relatively unnoticed by the media who were being restrained by a mafia of security guards. Archie slid into the passenger side of David’s car while David got behind the wheel. He sat there for a moment before looking at David, wondering why they weren’t moving.

            “Um,” David began. “I don’t know where you live.”

            “Oh! Right. Just…I’ll give you directions,” Archie said softly.

            When they pulled up to Archie’s house, he told David the security code for the gate and rested his head against the cool glass of the window. He watched as the house came into view and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach as flashbacks started playing in his mind. He stared at the front walk as David’s car came to a stop.

            “Archie?”

            “I…I…don’t think I can go in there.”

            David understood. He put the car in park and killed the engine. “It’s ok. You want me to? I‘ll get you some clothes or whatever and you can just crash at my place for a while.”

            After just staring at him for a moment, contemplating what he should do, Archie dug into his pocket for his keys and handed it to David. “Upstairs to the left is the bedroom. I just need a couple sets of clothes and my Ipod. I’ll send my personal assistant out to buy other stuff. The left side of the closet is mine.”

            David took the keys from Archie and wondered why no one from David’s record label had stopped by the hospital. He’d seen cards and flowers and other gifts from them, but not one single person visited. “Why didn’t anyone who sent gift visit?” He asked.

            “I asked them not to after the first day. They all fussed over me and I didn’t want that. Especially when they looked at me like I would break if they said anything.”

            David nodded. “I see. Ok. Left side.” He got out of the car, but stopped before closing the door. “Where’s your Ipod?”

            “On the night stand.”

            David shut the door and walked up to the house. He had no problem finding the bedroom. He stepped inside inhaling sharply as he saw the room fully prepared for a night of romance. He was pretty sure that one didn’t sleep on a bed of rose petals on a daily basis. Never mind the fact that those petals were dried up. He saw the bottle of champagne sitting in a bucket of water. Shaking his head sorrowfully, he went about gathering up a few things for Archie. The Ipod was the last thing that he grabbed as he left.

            When he returned to the car, Archie was sitting in his seat with his head in his hands, shaking. He tossed the bag that he’d got for him into the back seat and quickly got in the car.           

            “Cook, get me away from here. Now.”

            David didn’t hesitate as he started the engine and left the property. The ride to his house was a silent one and he was kind of thankful for that. His mind was going a million miles per second and he really didn’t want to talk.

*****

            Later in the day after the medication that the doctor had given Archie to calm him had kicked in, the hospital called Archie on his cellphone and explained that Tyler’s parents had released the body to the state. They explained that if he wanted, he could take care of the burial that way he would be given a nice funeral.

            Archie hung up the phone looking pale. “I can’t believe them,” he whispered, dropping down onto the couch in David’s living room.

            “What?” David asked from his spot on the floor where he was working on a puzzle.

            “His…” Archie gasped, still in disbelief. “His parents. They gave his body to the state.”

            David sat up, his eyes wide. “What? Well, what does that mean?”

            “It means if I want him to have a proper, nice burial, I’ll have to take care of it myself.” He snorted. “Of course, they would let me make decisions now.”

            David couldn’t help but wonder if Archie was going to break out into another fit of rage. “When do you need to make arrangements.”

            “Tonight.”

            “Alright then.” He got up. “I’ll go get a shower. You can use the bathroom down here if you like.”

            Archie nodded and thanked David once again as he walked towards the stairs.

*****

            The funeral was a nice private one. Not too many people. Just a few people who knew the couple. David stood beside of Archie at the graveside, listening to the preacher give a short eulogy and say a blessing. It was a beautiful day; David couldn’t help but think that must have been because Tyler had been such a good person.

            As people started to leave the gravesite, Archie stepped forward and placed a single red rose on the mahogany casket. David waited patiently for him to pay his last respects. He only turned, falling in step with him, when he was starting up the hill to the road where the car was parked.

            Archie lifted his head as they were approaching the cemetery exit. He gasped loudly when he realized who was standing there.

            David looked in the direction that Archie had and was as shocked as Archie had been. It was Archie’s parents. They stood there, looking sympathetic. David wondered what was going to happen, but he didn’t have to wonder long. Archie took a step to the right and bypassed them completely, looking towards the ground. David slipped a comforting arm around him and led him to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know anyone mentioned/named in this fic. 
> 
> Although this is an old fic, comments and kudos are still welcomed, encouraged, and appreciated. :)


End file.
